


Tubarões

by ana_nonato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ansiedade, Conversas sobre menstruação, Fic no futuro, Insegurança, M/M, Personagem trans masculino, Relacionamento em desenvolvimento, Se assumindo, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Translation, Yuri tem 18 anos, Yuuri tem 26 anos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_nonato/pseuds/ana_nonato
Summary: Yuri tem planos de se assumir para Yuuri, algum dia, pelo menos, mas tais coisas raramente seguem conforme o planejado.





	Tubarões

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178837) by [Kiitsuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiitsuo/pseuds/Kiitsuo). 



> **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]  
> **  
>  Sharks: Tubarões
> 
>  
> 
> "Esta ideia tem estado na minha cabeça por um tempo, mas agora eu finalmente juntei a coragem pra escrever e compartilhar isto. >.> É o Mês do Orgulho, então... Por que não?
> 
> Por favor, entenda que isso é mais ou menos baseado em minhas próprias experiências."
> 
>  **N/T:** Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa [ Coleção! ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes)

Yuri tinha um segredo do qual nunca ousava falar. Ele o mantinha bem guardado, ainda mais do que os seus, oh, tão secretos muito-mais-do-que-amigáveis sentimentos em relação a um certo patinador artístico japonês. Tais segredos que nunca planejava contar, ele os levaria ao túmulo, era o que que sempre pensava, mas as coisas nem sempre saem como o planejado. Acidentalmente confessar sua longa paixão por Yuuri enquanto estavam a milhares de quilômetros de distância um do outro? Yuri não tinha planejado isso. E ele certamente não esperava que Yuuri retribuísse seus sentimentos e eles terminassem em um relacionamento à distância no curso das semanas seguintes. Realmente, o fato de estarem há um pouco mais de meio ano em um relacionamento era a única razão pela qual Yuri lhe contaria seu segredo mais bem guardado. Sob nenhuma outra circunstância ele mesmo sonharia em dar com a língua nos dentes, por assim dizer.   
  
No entanto, cada vez que queria dizer a natureza do problema, simplesmente não era o momento certo. E, às vezes, Yuri simplesmente esquecia que era um problema. Ele vivera como  homem, fora visto como homem (na maior parte do tempo, de qualquer maneira), seus documentos? Bem, Yuuri não tinha nem que conferi-los e ele competia com homens, não era? Certamente, sua distração em se esquecer de contar a Yuuri sobre o que ele tinha (ou não) nas calças poderia ser perdoada. Não era como se alguém soubesse, e não era como se ele quisesse que alguém soubesse ou que alguém tivesse que saber. Sem mencionar que a emoção de uma atração acumulada e reprimida por quatro anos ser realmente retribuída é suficiente para que alguém esqueça detalhes tão pequenos e mínimos, certo? E, verdade seja dita, ele tinha planos para contar a Yuuri. Somente achava que uma conversa assim, "Ei, eu sei que estamos namorando, mas há algo importante que me esqueci de mencionar. Na verdade, eu sou transgênero, então provavelmente não tenho toda a anatomia que você espera e venho com intensa bagagem emocional relacionada ao gênero com a qual provavelmente não vai querer lidar, mas está tudo bem, certo?", era mais adequada de acontecer frente a frente, em vez de por mensagem de texto, ligação ou bate-papo por vídeo, ou era o que Yuri dizia a si mesmo. Ele? Enrolando pra contar? Que absurdo.   
  
Contaria a Yuuri na próxima vez que se vissem pessoalmente na patinação. Essa foi a sua decisão final, o seu ultimato para si mesmo. Contaria após a Final do Grand Prix. Dessa forma, se Yuuri quisesse terminar com ele, teria toda a temporada para superar. Sem mencionar que Yuri se recusava a se separar antes de ter alguns abraços e beijos na vida real, maldição.   
  
Mas agora ele se arrepende. Ah, cara, ele realmente se arrepende. Está preso no banheiro de um hotel em uma cidade estrangeira, olhando a cena do crime em sua cueca com o maior horror do mundo. Merda. Por que ele sempre se esquecia disso? Talvez tivesse sorte, talvez não sangrasse até manchar o jeans para que pudesse entrar furtivamente na loja sem se trocar. Mas, ah, o que ele estava dizendo. É claro que ele sangraria tanto. Era a maldição de ter um fluxo intenso! Todo mês isso acontecia, todos os meses ele era pego de surpresa e suas calças ficavam arruinadas, sem falta. Absorventes e tampões? Ele se lembrou de colocá-los na mala? Que absurdo. Nunca se lembrava. Não se lembrava desde que se mudara da casa de seu vovô, e só então se lembrou de que era porque o bom vovô Plisetsky o lembraria, sendo a alma doce que ele é.   
  
Yuuri bate na porta. "Yuri? Você está bem? Está aí dentro há algum tempo.”   
  
"Estou bem!", Yuri retruca. Merda. O que diabos deveria fazer nessa situação? Talvez pudesse fazer o que normalmente fazia, que era usar suas calças de moletom preto mais vagabundas, enfiar quantidades abundantes de papel higiênico em sua cueca e vagar até encontrar uma loja. Isso seria muito suspeito e Yuuri definitivamente iria perguntar. Ugh, era o pior de tudo. Isto definitivamente não é o que ele tinha planejado.   
  
Yuri senta-se no vaso, o coração disparando em pânico sobre o dilema em que tinha se metido e em como poderia sair dele. Ele realmente, de verdade mesmo, não queria passear sozinho por uma cidade estranha enquanto sangrava o peso de seu corpo em uma nojeira de fluidos corporais, e realmente não queria mentir para Yuuri também. Deveria ter contado a ele há muito tempo, como no início de seu relacionamento ou mesmo enquanto discutiam a natureza de seus sentimentos e o que aquilo significava para eles. Só agora o peso de seu erro estava finalmente aparecendo.   
  
Yuri Plisetsky estava completamente ferrado.   
  
A menos que... ele pedisse a Yuuri para conseguir um tampão para ele? Poderia matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, mas tinha planejado esperar até as Finais para soltar a bomba. Dessa forma, se as coisas fossem de mal a pior, ele teria tempo para se lançar em uma festa particular de autopiedade na companhia de si mesmo e não teria que ver o rosto feio de Yuuri enquanto o fazia.   
  
"Você tem certeza de que está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?" Yuuri pergunta novamente à medida que mais minutos se passam. Yuri está começando a se sentir completamente desesperado agora; então, ele respira fundo e percebe que também pode arrancar o bandaid de uma só vez.   
  
Yuri abre a porta e espia com a cabeça. "Ei, Katsudon. Seja um bom namorado para mim e vá até a loja e compre-me alguns tampões.”   
  
"Eh? Para que você precisa?", Pergunta Yuuri, completamente confuso pelo estranho pedido de Yuri.   
  
Ele bufa. "Pra que você acha que preciso deles, seu idiota? Vá até a loja e me traga um pouco! Juro que vou explicar tudo quando voltar, ok?!"   
  
Talvez chamá-lo de idiota não fosse a melhor coisa a se fazer, e ele também não tinha planejado isso. Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que as coisas nunca podiam ir como o planejado?   
  
"Não sei absolutamente nada a respeito de tampões!" Yuuri reclama, "De que tipo você precisa?"   
  
"Ah, meu Deus, não me importo com o tipo que você conseguir. Apenas me traga algum. Se conseguir algo inútil, pelo menos vai me permitir ir à loja para que possa comprar os certos. Apenas se apresse e vá!"   
  
"C-certo! Espera aqui, tudo bem? Volto logo!"   
  


E, com isso, Yuuri se foi e Yuri está preso, deixado para lidar com uma onda de ansiedade.   
  
Aquilo não era, definitivamente, como ele queria revelar tudo para Yuuri. Oh, bem, o que está feito, está feito, e se Yuuri terminar com ele por causa disso, então que assim seja. Pelo menos, ele conseguiu os abraços e os beijos. E talvez ser rejeitado enquanto havia tanto acontecendo para distraí-lo não seria tão ruim...   
  
Conforme Yuri deixava seus pensamentos se acalmarem, uma onda de culpa o atingiu, mesmo sentindo que deveria se preparar mentalmente para um término complicado. Yuuri é amável e compreensivo e paciente , muito paciente. Yuri tem fé de que ele não o odiará por isso, realmente tem. Ele tem confiança de que isso não irá dissolver o relacionamento deles completamente, ou transformá-lo em algo que não tem salvação ou que é irreconhecível. Mas... as pessoas podiam ficar estranhas ao ouvir sobre essas coisas. Ele é trans, ficou sabendo de histórias, não é ingênuo. Às vezes, a fé não é suficiente e, no entanto, era tudo o que ele poderá ter. Então, vai se apegar àquele pequeno fio de esperança de que Yuuri não ficará estranho ou vai odiá-lo, ou ficará enojado por causa de seu corpo desajustado, ou até mesmo ficar chateado por ter mantido aquele segredo todos esses meses.   
  
Cara, ele realmente deseja que Yuuri volte logo. Não tem certeza se são os hormônios, o sentimento de medo ou uma mistura de ambos, mas Yuri realmente quer ser abraçado agora.   
  
Quando ouve o som da porta se abrindo, Yuri dá um suspiro de alívio.   
  
"Estou de volta! Aqui, abra a porta para que possa entregar a você." Yuri ouve depois do que parece uma década e a voz de Yuuri soa como a de anjos chamando. Yuri abre a porta e Yuuri lhe entrega uma sacola de compras de plástico.   
  
"Obrigado", ele murmura, evitando o contato visual com Yuuri enquanto pega a sacola.   
  
Céus, quantos pacotes de produtos para seu período Yuuri comprou? Parece que há um pouco de tudo naquela bolsa. Absorventes externos, internos, para fluxo pesado e fluxo de leve, com conforto extra, para a noite... aquilo é realmente um pouco exagerado e assustador. Mas certamente é um bom sinal? Que Yuuri ainda se importa com ele, mesmo que ele esteja prestes a soltar o maior  _ plot twist _ do século sobre ele? Quer dizer... se não se importasse, ele não teria comprado todos os tipos de coisas aleatórias para garantir que Yuri estivesse confortável... certo? Se estivesse prestes a terminar com ele por causa de tal coisa, provavelmente teria acabado de pegar suas coisas e ir embora... não é?   
  
Ugh, que seja. Yuri realmente precisa sair e enfrentar Yuuri agora. Ele agarra um tampão, conclui as coisas e, finalmente, está livre da prisão do banheiro.   
  
Quando Yuuri vê que Yuri finalmente saiu, diz imediatamente: "Desculpe, demorei tanto! Não tinha certeza do que iria conseguir. Espero que tenha trazido alguma coisa útil.”   
  
"Não, não. Está tudo bem", Yuri afirma, "O que você conseguiu foi bom. Ficarei tranquilo por um tempo." Ainda está evitando o contato visual com ele.   
  
"Ah, que bom, estou aliviado." Yuuri diz enquanto mexe em outra sacola, "Aqui, também te trouxe analgésicos e chocolate. Eu não sei se é verdade ou não, mas minha irmã sempre disse que chocolate ajuda e sei que as cólicas são de matar.”   
  
Yuri brinca nervosamente com a barra de sua camiseta, puxando ligeiramente o tecido e envolvendo-o em torno de seus dedos. "Sim, hum, obrigado por isso..." Tudo o que pode fazer é olhar para seus pés, olhar para qualquer lugar, exceto para Yuuri. Ele nem sabe se Yuuri está olhando para ele. A última coisa que quer é ver seu namorado dando-lhe qualquer tipo de olhar estranho e confuso.   
  
Nenhum deles está exatamente dizendo qualquer coisa e Yuri pode sentir o constrangimento da situação sufocando-o. Ele quer contar, somente deixar as palavras saírem: "Yuuri, sou transgênero. Não nasci um menino." Ele quer falar alguma desculpa pelo segredo, por não ter contado imediatamente. Há tantas coisas que quer dizer, mas as palavras parecem pedras alojadas em sua garganta e tudo o que consegue fazer é se engasgar com elas.   
  
Na verdade, é estúpido que ele esteja tão assustado. Yuuri foi muito além de lidar com essa surpresa do seu período. Não compraria absorventes e tampões caros, não compraria analgésicos e chocolate se estivesse prestes a terminar com ele por algo assim... certo?   
  
Mas Deus, e se Yuuri pensar que agora ele é uma garota? Vai se recusar a vê-lo como um menino? Ele não se importa se Yuuri é ignorante ou não entende, mas, por favor, não quer ser visto como uma menina. Merda, ele mesmo terminaria aquele bendito relacionamento se isso acontecesse.   
  
É Yuuri quem quebra o silêncio. Ele gentilmente segura as duas mãos de Yuri para chamar sua atenção. "Ei, Yuri. Tenho uma pergunta para lhe fazer", diz ele. Sua voz parece calma e um pouco mansa, como se estivesse invadindo um território proibido.   
  
"Então desembucha logo", Yuri retruca, embora sua voz não tenha sua acidez habitual. Ele está olhando para suas mãos e as aperta suavemente quando Yuuri começa a correr o polegar ao longo delas.   
  
"Você é..." Yuuri faz uma pausa por um momento para reunir seus pensamentos ou talvez até sua coragem, "Você é trans?"   
  
Se Yuri ainda não estava dando atenção de Yuuri, certamente está agora. Pela primeira vez desde o isolamento solitário no banheiro, ele realmente está olhando Yuuri agora, encarando mesmo, com os olhos arregalados e chocados.   
  
"Por quê? Isso não é óbvio? Você me odeia agora ou algo assim?"   
  
No instante em que Yuri vê o flash de pânico nos olhos de Yuuri, ele se sente culpado.   
  
"Não! Não mesmo! "Yuuri grita enquanto aperta as duas mãos de Yuri antes de puxá-lo para um abraço: "Eu não te odeio por causa disso! Por que diria algo assim?"   
  
As pedras estão de volta, alojadas firmemente na garganta de Yuri enquanto ele lentamente retribui o abraço de Yuuri. "Porque... as pessoas nos tratam como se fôssemos algum tipo de loucos ou algo assim. Somos estranhos, não estamos bem da cabeça, somos doentes.”   
  
As palavras de Yuri apenas fazem Yuuri abraçá-lo mais apertado e Yuri sente como se ele pudesse se derreter no abraço. "Oh, Yuri... Eu não entendo como é, sei que não sei como é, mas saiba que não penso assim. Eu me preocupo com você. Você é meu namorado e meu amigo e quero que se sinta confortável, sim?"   
  
As emoções não são o forte de Yuri e ele se sente sem saber o que dizer. O alívio inunda seu corpo, mas o faz sentir fraco e paralisado. Ele esconde seu rosto no pescoço de Yuuri e apenas acena com a cabeça e reza para que Yuuri entenda o que ele quer transmitir.   
  
Yuuri senta-se ao longo da borda da cama com Yuri ainda agarrando-se com ele. "E não é óbvio que você é trans, então não se preocupe. Na verdade, eu não fazia nem ideia, mesmo depois de me pedir para ir à loja. Estava tão confuso, mas a ficha caiu enquanto estava voltando para o hotel."   
  
"Me desculpe", Yuri murmura no pescoço de Yuuri.   
  
"Por quê?"   
  
"Por onde quer que eu comece? Por manter isso em segredo, sem lhe contar imediatamente, despejando em você da pior maneira possível. Realmente... Eu deveria ter contado antes de começarmos a sair." Ele faz uma pausa e se apruma para olhar Yuuri. "Mas estava com medo de fazer isso.”   
  
Admitir seu medo o fazia se sentir vulnerável e nu, como se estivesse dando a Yuuri a permissão de machucá-lo e pegá-lo desprevenido. Yuuri não iria machucá-lo, nunca o faria, mas ainda não conseguia tirar aquela paranóia que vinha quando se abria os segredos para alguém que lhe é querido.   
  
"Eu planejei te contar no começo, de verdade. Mas estava com medo de que terminasse comigo antes mesmo de nos vermos de novo e nem a pau que eu iria deixar isso acabar antes de nos vermos pessoalmente, especialmente depois de ter passado os últimos quatro anos da minha vida escondendo meus sentimentos de você.”   
  
Ele pausa para organizar seus pensamentos e Yuuri espera pacientemente.   
  
"E então eu percebi, talvez não fosse um grande problema. Talvez não precisasse te contar. Ninguém no mundo da patinação sabe, exceto Yakov e Lilia. As únicas pessoas que estão fora do mundo de patinação que sabem são meu vovô e minha falecida família. Honestamente, isso pareceu ser a melhor opção, de nunca te contar, especialmente considerando que nós ficamos a maior parte do tempo distantes..." Yuri olha para longe, como se estivesse envergonhado; simplesmente tinha admitido seu desejo de nunca deixar Yuuri saber, "Mas quanto mais perto ficava de nos vermos de novo, percebi que não seria bom. Ainda não fiz a cirurgia, é óbvio. Quero dizer, tenho sorte de ser pequeno e conseguir disfarçar com apenas um top esportivo, então não conseguiria perceber olhando pra mim ou quando eu patino, mas se fôssemos fazer qualquer outra coisa... Você saberia.”   
  
Yuuri fica quieto, como se estivesse esperando que Yuri avisasse que tinha acabado de dizer a sua parte. A última coisa que quer fazer é interrompê-lo antes que ele tire tudo do peito.   
  
Yuri interpreta o silêncio de Yuuri como permissão para continuar falando. "E mais, não quero continuar mentindo. Não quero manter segredos de você. Quando aceitou meus sentimentos, você os recebeu de um rapaz, não de uma garota confusa tentando ser um menino.”   
  
Ele não estava planejando interromper Yuri, mas Yuuri sente que agora seria um momento apropriado para fazê-lo. "Você acha que está confuso?"   
  
A expressão de Yuri se transforma em uma carranca. "Porra, não, não estou confuso. O resto do mundo está confuso e é por isso que é mais fácil simplesmente não dizer nada.”   
  
"Você acha que eu estou confuso?"   
  
A questão pega Yuri desprevenido, e ele se mexe desconfortavelmente perto de Yuuri. "Não sei. Você está? Quero dizer, se você estiver, acho que poderia responder às suas perguntas... Quero dizer, não parece estar me julgando e parece estar bem com a idéia disso.tudo "   
  
"No que diz respeito a mim, estou namorando outro homem. Quando nos conhecemos todos esses anos atrás, você era um cara. Sempre foi um cara para mim. Isso não muda nada. Talvez eu não compreenda completamente, talvez eu diga a coisa errada por engano, mas não o vejo como uma garota confusa tentando ser um menino. Você sempre foi um garoto para mim e continuará sendo." Não faz ideia se isso era o certo a se dizer ou se isso seria reconfortante para Yuri. Ele certamente espera que sim, porque a última coisa que quer fazer é dizer algo insensível quando Yuri lhe confia algo tão pessoal.   
  
"Você não está tão confuso quanto pensei que estaria e está encarando bem melhor do que pensei que faria." Realmente, agora, Yuri se sente um burro por pensar o pior de Yuuri.   
  
"Eu costumava ficar confuso, mas meu colega de quarto antes de Phichit também era trans. Ele me ensinou muito. "   
  
"Oh, que bom", diz Yuri enquanto se inclina no ombro de Yuuri, "eu deveria agradecê-lo por ter feito a parte desagradável por mim. Odeio lidar com as perguntas e as estúpidas caras confusas das pessoas..." Ele pausa por um momento e fala com um pânico leve. "Mas eu poderia lidar de bom agrado com as suas perguntas e a sua estúpida cara de confusão..."   
  
"Não consigo dizer se está sendo sarcástico ou não." Ele não consegue deixar de rir ligeiramente. De quê? Nervoso? Diversão? Não sabe.   
  
"Não! Você acreditaria que não estou sendo sarcástico desta vez?" Ele também está rindo. "Quero dizer! Se tem perguntas ou não entende nada, é a única pessoa a que eu não me importaria de responder, então é melhor que se sinta especial!"   
  
A risada de Yuri é música para os ouvidos de Yuuri. Depois de vê-lo parecer tão solene e ansioso em toda aquela discussão, está feliz em ouvir o alívio em sua voz. "Oh, acredite. Eu me sinto muito especial."   
  
"Bom, é melhor mesmo", ele ronrona enquanto sobe no colo de Yuuri e beija a ponta de seu nariz. "Está realmente tudo bem com isso?"   
  
"Mais do que bem.”   
  
"Ah, uma última coisa", ele diz, sua voz diminuindo para um sussurro sério, "Não conte isso a uma alma sequer. Juro por Deus, se você contar a alguém, irei ao Japão e vou sangrar em cima de tudo que você ama.”   
  
Oh, que coisa bem Yuri de se dizer depois de tudo aquilo que aconteceu e foi dito. Isso traz um sorriso ao rosto dele.   
  
"Eu não sonharia com isso. Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Por favor, não venha até minha casa e sangre em cima de tudo o que amo, ok? Promete?" Ele até mesmo beija Yuri por um  bom tempo, como uma súplica a mais, e sorri quando Yuri o beija de volta.   
  
"Eu prometo."

**Author's Note:**

> Visite o tumblr do autor: Yuriyuu.tumblr.com


End file.
